Nunca es tarde
by Lady Uchiha
Summary: Cuando sientes que la persona que quieres está a punto de marcharse lejos, eres capaz de decirle cosas que antes ni habrías imaginado... [NaruHina]


**NUNCA ES TARDE…**

"_Siempre me he preguntado porqué unas personas son más valientes que otras… ¿acaso no sería ideal que todos fuéramos igual de valientes? Así nada sería imposible… con un poco de valor, todo es posible…"_

Hinata miraba al cielo ensimismada; sus ojos blancos inexpresivos por momentos, denotaban cierta tristeza. De repente una mano se posó en su hombro, emanaba pureza y calor, y la chica supo enseguida de quien se trataba.

"**Hola, Kiba-kun**", dijo no sin cierta timidez. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, Hinata sentía aún cierto escalofrío cuando recordaba las palabras de Kiba el día que le confesó su amor hacia ella.

"**Hey¿qué tal, Hinata?**", Kiba le correspondió el saludo esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

"…**Bien**", respondió agachando la mirada.

"**Ese bien no me ha sonado muy convincente…¿te pasa algo?**", el chico frunció el ceño.

"**Mmmm, estooo… no, no me pasa nada**", contestó sin poder evitar ruborizarse levemente.

Kiba comprendió enseguida, "**ya veo… se trata de Naruto¿no?**"

"**¿Ehhh? No, no, no, nada de eso**", soltó rápidamente a la vez que jugaba con las mangas de su chaqueta.

"**A mí no me engañas Hinata**", le susurró guiñándole un ojo.

La chica se puso roja como un tomate y no pudo contener un leve suspiro.

"**Estooo… Kiba-kun… yo… yo…**"

Kiba la interrumpió de golpe, "**díselo**"

"**¿Qué?**", los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos.

"**Sí, que se lo digas, dile lo que sientes a Naruto. Él es demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta por sí mismo, por eso debes dar ese paso, y arriesgarte, debes ser valiente Hinata**".

"**Kiba-kun…**"

"**Sé que puedes hacerlo, creo en ti, siempre he creído en ti**", la sonrisa que Kiba le dedicó a Hinata, atravesó su corazón, fue como una inyección de moral.

La perpetua chica tímida, actuó por primera vez en mucho tiempo por impulso y se tiró a los brazos de Kiba mientras sollozaba un casi inaudible 'gracias'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha de camino a su casa, después de haberse zampado ocho platos de ramen en compañía de Iruka.

No pensaba en nada en concreto, simplemente tarareaba una canción que se le había quedado en la memoria y no sabía de que la conocía. Se cruzó con varias personas conocidas, y las saludó alegremente como de costumbre. Se paró en casa de Sakura para ver cómo le iba en su entrenamiento, pero la pelirosa no estaba en casa. Algo desilusionado Naruto siguió caminando. Ya casi estaba llegando a su casa, cuando vislumbró una silueta femenina en la puerta, se acercó corriendo creyendo que se trataba de Sakura, pero cuando llegó comprobó que no era ella…

"**Hey, Hinata-chan¿qué haces aquí?**", habló dificultosamente ya que la carrera lo había dejado sin aliento.

"**Hola, Naruto-kun…**", en cuanto lo vio, Hinata se puso colorada y las palabras no le salían, pero entonces recordó la sonrisa de Kiba, la confianza que él tenía en ella la ayudaba a seguir adelante, "**yo… estooo… ¿te apetece… dar un paseo?**", preguntó cabizbaja.

"**Mmmm¡claro! hehehe**", le respondió mientras echaba a andar.

Llegaron al parque. No habían hablado nada en todo el camino. Los dos miraban al suelo. Se sentaron en un banco. Hinata intentaba disimular su nerviosismo pero sus mejillas sonrojadas y su continuo movimiento la delataban. Ambos se fijaron en una pareja que había enfrente, se hablaban con ternura, parecían enamorados. Por fin Naruto rompió el incómodo silencio…

"**Eh, Hinata¿sabes que mañana me voy?**"

El corazón le dio un vuelco a la muchacha, "**¿qué, yo… yo… no lo sabía…**"

"**Así es, me voy a una importante misión con Kakashi-sensei**", a la vez que dijo esto se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado.

La chica se quedó muda, sabía que en el vocabulario de un ninja la palabra 'importante' era sinónimo de peligroso, estaba preocupada por él… Justo cuando iba a suplicarle que no fuera a esa misión, Naruto comenzó a tararear una melodía…

"**Uhm, Naruto-kun, esa melodía…**"

"**No sé donde la he escuchado pero cuando la recuerdo me siento bien, y me tranquilizo¿quieres que te la enseñe**?"

Hinata asintió. Se tiraron un buen rato tarareando y riendo, a Hinata le costó pillar la melodía pero finalmente lo consiguió.

"**¡Sí¡Hinata ya la tienes!**", la sonrisa de Naruto provocaba una extraña sensación en la chica, era feliz con el simple hecho de verlo sonreír¿acaso sería eso amor?...

"**Estooo… Naruto-kun… no vayas a esa misión… por favor…**", Hinata no podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras pronunciaba su deseo.

"**Lo siento Hinata, pero tengo que ir, es mi deber como ninja**"

"**Pero… pero…**"

"**Tranquila, no va a pasar nada, tendré cuidado, además voy con Kakashi-sensei, todo saldrá…**", Naruto no pudo terminar la frase, se quedó petrificado al ver como Hinata levantaba la cara y le mostraba sus ojos inexpresivos, pero llenos de dulzura a la vez, mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas, "**Hinata… ¿por qué…?**"

"**Prométeme… prométeme que volverás sano y salvo**"

"**Te lo prometo, Hinata**"

La chica sonrió, y se secó las lágrimas de la cara, creía en él, creía en su palabra, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Naruto se levantó, y con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en la cara, le tendió la mano a la chica alegremente, "**¿nos vamos?**"

Hinata tardó en reaccionar, pues no se lo esperaba, pero unos segundos después, aceptó el ofrecimiento del chico, y cogió su mano. Ambos echaron a andar, notando la calidez del otro, y tarareando esa desconocida melodía que les tocaba el corazón…


End file.
